You know I love you
by Jolien9
Summary: A little fanfic about our favorite paring, shell cottage, yes I know, again. But my story is different, a bit. Well it's good, I promise ;


**A little fanfic about our favorite couple. Yeah, shell cottage it's been done a lot,but I really feel like this was a very important moment for them. This is after Harry Potter DH part 1 but before DH part in shell Cottage, hope you enjoy it!**

**You know I love you**

Ron walked back to shell cottage, his arms around Hermione's shoulders. Today had been close, too close. Dobby died, Hermione almost. Ron couldn't think about it, a world without her was… it wasn't even a world, she was his world and she needed to know it. Ron opened the door and entered shell cottage with Hermione.

'Ron?' Bill asked 'Is everything okay?' He was worried about Harry.

'Yeah, we buried just Dobby… Harry's coming' Ron said.

'I'll make you two some tea…' Fleur had entered the room.

'Thanks, we'll wait in the living room.'

She nodded and went to the kitchen while Ron and Hermione headed to the living room. Hermione hadn't said a word since they arrived and this frightened Ron.

'Are you okay?' he asked softly, squeezing the hand he was holding.

'As far as okay goes…' Her voice sounded weak and tired.

He nodded and looked at the ground, the memory was too fresh.

'But you guys saved me,… again' He looked at her and tears were forming in her eyes.

'I thought I would die there…' It hurt him to see her like that, he didn't know what they did to her but it was bad. He putted his arm around her shoulders again and she laid her head on his.

'I did to…' He whispered, tears were falling down her cheeks now and she closed her eyes for a moment.

'Hey' he said wiping away the tears 'It's okay, she will never hurt you again, yeah? I will take care of that, I promise.'

She nodded and smiled sadly at him, she looked like a child that needed comfort. Fleur walked in with the tea.

'Are you okay, 'Ermione?' Do you need something elze?' she asked in a french accent.

'I am okay, Ron took care of me' Fleur smiled at them and walked away.

'I didn't…' He said

'What?'

'I didn't take care of you… I, are you hurt? What's wrong? Why are you still wearing that sweater? it's way too hot in here…' He sounded like mom, but he needed to be sure she was okay.

He wanted to help her with her sweater when he saw her left sleeve, covered in blood.

'What did she do too you? Hermione, please say something!' She was looking at him, eyes wide open, ready to cry again. She looked frightened and a single tear fell down her cheek.

'She-I…'

'Let me take a look at it' He said. He gently took her arm, but she gasped in pain and pulled away.

'NO! I, I don't want you to see it! It's, it's hideous!' she cried looking more frightened than ever.

''Mione, you can trust me, I'm just worried about you, please?' He looked at her, she was watching her sleeve, probably thinking.

'Okay…' she whispered 'but don't-don't do anything stupid!'

'Never' he joked while he gently took her arm again. Slowly and carefully he pulled her sweater up. He gasped in shock and anger. The word _mudblood_ was clearly visible on her pale skin, carved with a knife. He shut his eyes and squeezed a pillow with one hand in anger. He was furious, _Bellatrix_, if he ever sees her again, he will… not just kill her no, he will destroy her.

'Bloody bitch!' he whispered furiously.

'Ron!'

'Sorry, but she is isn't she? She, she… I'll kill her!'

'Ron, I know she is, she's much worse than that, but I don't want you to do stupid thing okay?' He nodded not completely sure if he could keep his promise.

'Ron, look at me.' She took his face with both hands so he would look her in the eye. 'I know you're angry, but please don't go _looking_ for her. If something happens to you I-I will blame myself forever, and it doesn't fix anything, it doesn't turn back time, okay? Promise me you'll never go looking for her.' She sounded so serious, so worried and he understood she was scared. He was also scared and he knew he couldn't break her promise, it would ruin everything and that's not worth it, she was right, like always.

'I promise.' He said 'But if I'll ever meet that women again she's going-'

'Ron, take it easy' she finally laughed again, still holding his face with both hands.

''Mione, you know I love you, don't you?' She blushed

'I guess…' She let her hands slip from his face to hold his hands. 'But don't ever leave me, again…'

'Hermione… I promise, if there's one thing I'll regret forever it's leaving you in that bloody forest!'

'And Harry' she added

'Yeah, and Harry…' he looked through the window where Harry was standing next to Dobby's grave.

'He will blame himself for everything' she sighed.

'Yeah, he will, but that's Harry, huh. Blaming himself for everything'

'I suppose…' she stared out the window where a beautiful sunset visible was. 'It's beautiful here isn't it?'

'Yeah, it is…' He wasn't watching the sunset, he was watching Hermione '_she is' _he repeated in his mind, even after living in a forest for months, being chased by snatchers and being… being tortured she was as beautiful as always.

'Common' He thought about the terrible word on her arm 'Let's fix this'

'I don't think it's fixable' she whispered sadly 'Dark Magic…' she added. He hated Bellatrix even more now and he needed to do his very best not the break their promise.

'We, we still need to clean it. And we can always try…'He said to her 'Common' He held his hand for her to take, she nodded, took his hand and followed him to the kitchen where her bag lay.

'Sit down.' He told her and offered her a seat.

'Thanks' she placed her arm on the table and looked at it like it was going to bite.

'Accio Dittany!' Ron whispered to the bag, he took some paper towels and made them wet. He gently let some drops Dittany fall on her arm and cleaned her arm whit the paper towels. She was watching him curiously.

'You did this before.' It wasn't a question

'Ginny…' he simply answered. Hermione nodded.

'There you go' he whispered to her arm.

'No' she said 'Don't, don't stop, it's comforting, makes the pain less… painful' He smiled at her.

'I can't stay here forever…'

'I know…' she sadly said

'And we both really need some sleep, don't you think?'

'Yeah, maybe, but I really don't want to be alone right now…' She said more to the ground than to Ron.

'Yeah, I don't want you to be alone either…'

'Go to the Living room and wait there.' He said, he ran off for some blankets and was as quickly back as possible. She was waiting in the living room.

'Harry was here, a couple minutes ago' she said

'Where is he now?'

'In his room…'

'Maybe it's just better to let him be right now…' He looked at the blankets in his arms 'Look what I found!'

She smiled at him 'You're amazing, really'

'Be comfortable…' he said as he gave her a blanket.

'Where are you sleeping?'

'On the ground I suppose…' He watched the very hard looking ground, but she was worth it.

'Oh no, you don't' she said 'sit down!' she pointed at the place next to her.

'But, I-I, you need some good rest and you can't sleep sitting…'

'Get your arse here right now, Ronald Weasley!'

'Okay, okay' He sat down next to her 'Now happy?'

'Take a blanket.' She said. He took a blanket and putted it over his legs.

'Happy?'

'Yeah' He watched her as she looked far more comfortable than 30 minutes ago.

'Thanks, by the way' she suddenly said after a silence 'For taking care of me'

'You're welcome'

She slowly fell asleep on his shoulder, he smiled as he too lay down, his arms around the girl he had almost lost today and who meant the world to him.

'I love you, 'Mione' He whispered before he fell in a long dreamless sleep.


End file.
